The Lost Hero
by percylover11111
Summary: Percy is missing. Annabeth is trying to not show sadness. Reyna is missing her BF. Jason is confused. Tension is rising. Read and find out


**AN:/ Hey it's percylover11111 one here ! This is my second story :) Oh and you guys (my awesome reviewers) should go read RachyIsMe and Percabeth forever98 story :) I hope you enjoy my story **

THE LOST SON

It was a cool night, moist air filled the night. A silvery glimmer reflected on the ocean, but it also showed a shadow of a girl, standing on a roof of a building nearby. She was over-looking the city admiring how even at this late hour everything was still busy. She took in the hectic atmosphere and noise of the city. She noticed how though the city had its dirty, grimy, sewer-like areas; overall it held together an offbeat charm.

Soon she decided to go down and just take everything in, and see if what she'd observe from far away was even better up close. Even though she didn't have any money on her she still wanted to browse through all the nice-looking shops. She looked like any other normal teenage girl that was out at night strolling around. She laughed whenever the shop owners kept a hawk eye on her. They were probably afraid that she was going to steal something valuable from their shops, though nothing they had could possibly be more invaluable than her own belongings.

"Oh the poor silly mortals," she said aloud to no one in particular "If only they realized there are bigger worries in the world." She shook her head at their foolishness, that she did not posses as she was more than a human; she was a demigod.

After this she kept quiet for a long time and kept walking until she arrived to the viewpoint of the Golden Gate Bridge. If only Jason was here, he would have loved seeing the sight with her. She was so sure Jason would have loved the bridge that was lit up by golden lights, because he loved everything that was high up in the sky.

Jason was every girls dream guy, with his blonde hair and his sky blue thoughtful eyes. And she was a girl called Reyna; a brown-haired girl with blue-green eyes that would change with the weather. Together they were considered the camps' best and cutest couple. They were who everyone wanted to be, with their Roman-like warrior looks. They looked like a normal young love sick couple, but they were far from normal. They were Roman demigods, which mean that they are the children of Roman gods or goddesses and a mortal. Jason is a son of the King of gods, Jupiter. And she, Reyna, was a daughter of Apollo. That is why they both had that Roman aspect in them. And they weren't the only demigods; there is a whole camp of them next to Mount Tam. They are there to guard the mountain because that is where the titan Atlas was holding up the weight of the sky.

She and Jason had started dating since they were twelve and have been dating for two and a half years. They had known each other since they were four, so they pretty much have known each other forever. Everyone else had known before they themselves had realized that they liked and possibly loved each other but themselves. They knew each other like the back of their own hands. They knew each other's offence and defense moves, and even knew each others' specialty move. They would fight back to back defending each other making sure neither of them would get hurt. That was the way they were able to defeat Krios. Then, on winter break, four months after they had beaten Titan Krios he disappeared without a trace.

It made her sad to think about what could be happening to Jason, but he was a strong guy he can take care of himself. When she was finally was brought back to reality after being lost in thought she saw that it was almost dawn and she went back to camp which was just a few miles away from the Golden Gate Bridge. She kept a fast-paced jog and made it to the camp in fifteen minutes. She went to her cabin which was colored with a bright gold that is almost that shined all day with an emblem of a miniature sun with a bow and arrows on top. Thankfully she found her cabin empty and saw that either her cabin mates were at archery or sword fighting. She as a praetor got to choose her camp activities and breaks. She went to her top bunk which was a still messy from the night before and went to take a nap.

What surprised her the most was that Juno, her least favorite goddess since she started dating Jason, had come to her in a dream.

Juno said, "To seek the boy of your love life go to the Toronto High School in Redwood. There you will find three demigods but you are looking for one that is especially important. He has jet black hair and deep sea green eyes. Now be off with the quest, go to the Sybil, and remember you are to play a big part again in the next big prophecy. And also beware the hearth for it is a dangerous thing."

"Wait, you can't just barge in my dreams and warn me about a quest that I don't even know of and tell me to beware the hearth!"

"Now go wake up, I am afraid I may not be able to contact you in a long time, but remember to beware the hearth! Now after you wake up go find Lupa and tell her that you need to go on an important quest!" Juno told her urgently.

And with that Reyna awoke with a jolt and went to Lupa, the she-wolf of the camp and also the director, to tell her everything Juno said

As she told everything to Lupa, she asked her what Juno meant when she said to beware the hearth. Lupa had a pained expression on her beautiful face. As if she can't talk about it.

"I am sorry pup but when I had to go to Olympus I had to swear on the River of Styx not to intervene in any quests sent by the gods themselves" she said sadly "but I need you to go to the Sybil to get your prophecy" With that Reyna stood up and left to go to the Sybil.

The Sybil at the moment is a mortal that can see things that no other mortals can see. She is a counterpart to the Greek's Oracle. The Sybil's prophecies are a bit easier to understand and are more straight forward though they tend to have a bit of a twist to it. She is also one of Apollo's seers, and understands Apollo more than anyone else. There is always a Sybil in the camp. There are generations and generations of sybils that take place of ones before them but they always make their way to the history books. They are all important to each of the generations of demigods. The Sybil of this generation is a tall, dark-haired girl. She is a normal girl, well as normal as you can get with visions of scary monsters, when Reyna had befriended her in eighth grade and brought her to the camp. Her name was Sandra Hales, she went to a public school near Sacramento but she usually is at camp every winter, spring, and summer break plus all the weekends. She has a very gothic, emo-ish feel to her, but she is a very nice girl once you get to know her. You would think that she was a demigod if you saw her fight with a sword, but she was only a mortal and a very strong one at that. As Reyna approached the cabin, where Sandra lives while she is there, Sandra came out as if sensing her.

Suddenly Sandra's eyes became dilated and greenish smoke came out of Sandra's mouth and a voice went into her mind and told her the prophecy Juno had told her about. The prophecy that Sandra told is:

"You and one other

Will seek a boy and a girl

One is already claimed by his father

And will go out and seek a giant's revenge

To try to remember a past

To either make peace or avenge"

Reyna hadn't noticed that people had gathered around Sandra and her. There were some other Apollo campers seating Sandra down so she could rest up. That was when she noticed her best friend, Dakota. She knew she would need to take her because she would need her strength on the quest. She pulled Dakota away from the crowd and into the Apollo cabin.

She sat her down and said, "I really want you to go with me on this quest, since you are my best friend and I know I can count on you."

Dakota looked at Reyna in the eye and could tell that she had meant it with all of her heart. She said, "Yes!"

And that is how their long journey of pain, despair, sadness, and happiness began.

**Review  
>l<strong>

**l **

**v**


End file.
